


The Strange Boy At The Creek: Killugon One-Shot

by trendynun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Killua Zoldyck - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, No Smut, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, gon freeces - Freeform, hunterxhunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendynun/pseuds/trendynun
Summary: Killua was dreading moving away, but after meeting a certain green haired boy, his world a little bit brighter.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Strange Boy At The Creek: Killugon One-Shot

His parents had told him they planned to send him to a boarding school and he had had enough. He was tired of them always pressuring him to step up and take over the family business, always trying to mold him. He just wanted to be a teenager, who cared about family businesses anyway? 

Killua kicked the dirt as he walked, he was lonely but he supposed it was better than being bothered by his family. He didn't realize he had already walked to the front gate. He looked around to make sure there was no one looking before he shoved the front gate open and made a run for it. He had never been given the chance to explore outside the estate, at least not on his own. He looked around and noticed a creek and the distance and ran to it. Before he reached the bank he noticed a boy standing at the edge on the other side fishing. He seemed very focused on what he was doing, so focused he didn't even notice Killua. Instead of distracting him, Killua settled for sitting in the grass and watching him. 

Killua found himself oddly fascinated with the boy. The way he intently watched the water and had a determined look on his face. His green hair swayed slightly with the wind and caramel eyes had a charming spark. Killua thought he was pretty, not that he'd tell anyone else that. 

"Gotcha!" The boy suddenly yelled yanking his pole backward and flinging a giant fish out of the stream and onto the bank of the stream. He held the fish by his mouth and examining it with a satisfied look. He looked at it a bit longer with a happy look before tossing it back in the water. 

"Why'd you do that?" Killua yelled across from the other side. The green hair boy snapped his head towards Killua.

"Man, I didn't notice you over there," The boy laughed rubbing the back of his neck. "And uh well, I only wanted to see if I could catch him. I didn't wanna keep him or anything," He said shrugging. Killua frowned, why would he just want to catch him? That didn't seem like a logical reason at all. 

"Well, that just doesn't make any sense, what kind of weirdo catches fish just cause?" He said tilting his head looking at the boy with a puzzled look. The boy laughed again and walked over to a tree before climbing up it. 'Okay, this kid was really' Killua thought. The boy had disappeared out of sight and Killua decided he had probably gone to go hide somewhere. He stood his feet preparing to walk back home and get an earful from his mother. Before he could walk off the strange boy dropped from the trees above and landed in front of him. Killua let out a startled cry and nearly fell backward, but the strange boy caught him by the wrist and pulled him to his feet again. 

"I'm Gon!" The boy said smiling and still holding onto Killua's wrist. Killua just stared at him in awe, he felt like he was basking in sunlight somehow as the boy smiled at him. He had never seen someone smile so kindly and genuinely. Killua kind of liked it. 

"I'm Killua," He said, he didn't dare take his wrist from Gon, he liked the way his hand felt around it. Gon let go of his wrist on his own though, much to Killua's discontentment. "What are you doing over here anyway, besides tossing fish back into the creek," Killua questioned. 

"Oh, well some of the people in town were talking about a monster fish they had seen swimming in this creek and I made a bet with someone I could catch it!" Gon said happily. How did he know he could catch it? How did he even know the people had been telling the truth? Killua had so many questions about him.

Killua and Gon ended up sitting on the creek bank and talking for hours. Killua would've stayed at the creek with Gon all night if he could've.

"Let's meet here every day!" Gon suggested beaming at Killua. 

"I wish we could, but my parents are sending me away to a boarding school in 2 weeks," Killua said sadly, as soon as he made a new friend his parents were going to rip him away from him. 

"Well that's okay, we can meet here every day until then, I can teach you how to fish, oh and swim too!" Gon said. Killua looked up at him and smiled, he really was something else. 

"Okay, I'd like that," Killua said before waving goodbye to Gon and heading home. He couldn't wait for the next time he got to see the strange green-haired boy. 

Days passed and it was time for Killua to leave, and spending so much time with Gon only made leaving harder. He walked sadly to the creek this time, he was usually so quick to the creek but he wasn't ready to face Gon. He didn't want to say goodbye to him, he had quickly become his best friend, and it felt like he cared about Killua more than anyone ever had. 

"Killua! Killua you're late!" Gon said with a laugh and waving at him from his spot on the bank. Killua's face softened when he caught sight of his friend. He ran faster to the creek and threw himself at Gon. Gon caught Killua as he fell backward onto his back. Killua gripped Gon as if he was afraid he'd disappear, and that's exactly what he was afraid of. He was afraid he was going to be gone from Killua's life forever. Killua felt something on his cheeks and realized he had started crying. Gon sat up and pulled away from the hug to cradle Killua's face in his hands. He wiped the stray tears on Killua's face and gave him a sad look. 

"I'm not ready to leave, I'm not ready to leave you Gon," Killua said, his voice cracking. Killua had never seen Gon sad but he had the saddest look on his face while he looked at Killua. He brushed the hair from Killua's forehead and held him close again. He knew this day would come, but he didn't think Killua would cry. He felt his body shake against his own as sobs wracked the white-haired boy's body. 

"Killua. I'll follow you wherever you go," Gon stated firmly. Killua pulled away and sniffed. He searched Gon's face for any sign to tell him he might be joking. But Gon's face was completely serious. 

"What?" Killua said in disbelief. 

"You're my best friend, and I never want to lose you, and uhm," Gon said turning pink before saying something quietly under his breath. Killua asked him to repeat himself cause he didn't hear him the first time. 

"I like you," Gon stated this time more clearly, meeting Killua's eyes. Now it was Killua's turn to be red in the face. Gon took Killua's hand in his own and rubbed his thumb over it. They sat in silence before Killua finally decided to break it. 

"If you're gonna be weird and follow me everywhere I guess I should tell you that I like you too," Killua said looking away in embarrassment. Gon laughed before leaning forward and kissing Killua's cheek. He stood to his feet and drug Killua up with him. Killua was so stunned by Gon's actions he couldn't even return the hug Gon gave him. 

"W-where are you going?" Killua said as he watched Gon run off into the woods.

"I gotta go pack my bags if we leave tomorrow!" Gon said waving and grinning at his very best friend. Killua smiled and put a hand on his cheek where Gon had left a sweet kiss. Maybe moving away wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
